When in Britain
by XxxCrimson FatexxX
Summary: "If you promise to commit your life to the Walker's, become the head of the family, do your absolute best to better the people, and play by my rules, I'll make it so you have no need to ever return to Japan again. I'll even give you Misaki Ayuzawa in return for you efforts. Although, if you fail to follow any of my rules, I'll make sure you are never to see her again."
1. Decisions May Vary

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I read to the most recent updated chapter of the manga today and I was inspired with an idea. This takes place in the midst of chapter 78 where Igarashi and Misa have arrived in Britain to rescue Usui. The festival has started and they are trying to gain access to Usui's room. Gerard finds them and sends Seddy (or Ceddie? Not sure) after her. That's where this begins. Forgive me for any OOCness. I rarely write fanfictions for this so just give me some slack at first. I hope you love it!**

When in Britain…

Chapter 1

_Misaki_

Where to hide? Where to hide? Ah! The bathroom! I dashed for the door as Gerard's manservant closed in. I grasped the cold handle and pulled but- it's locked?!

'_NO! What am I going to do? Think! Think!'_

"Tag," Seddy said with his usual emotionless expression as he grabbed both my wrists. I heard a harsh click- handcuffs!?

"Is this really necessary!?"

"Go,"

No! The plan is ruined now. It's all my fault. I should've been more careful. I may never see Usui again…

…

"Ah, Seddy, you found her! I knew you would!" Gerard praised him like a small dog. Seddy sent me a death glare as a bubble of laughter escaped me.

"Let me go! You have nothing to gain from this!" I struggled in Seddy's arms. Gerard placed two fingers under my chin, forcing me to look into his dark brown eyes.

"My, how your wrong," he whispered cunningly with a devious grin. "Whatever will Takumi do now?" He released me and turned his attention to his butler. "Keep the lady still while I'm gone. I'll only be a moment."

_Gerard_

My plans have been altered so unexpectedly. I never would've imagined Misaki would deliver herself to me on a silver platter. My, how things are increasingly interesting!

The elevator opened on the third floor and I stepped out. Takumi's door was in sight. I could practically taste the satisfaction of his inevitable decision. I smiled to myself as I knocked on his premium hard wood door.

"Yes, come in," I heard his bored voice from deep within. I lightly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Are you almost ready for your debut?"

"Oh, Gerard," he said uninterestedly as he turned his attention back to the window above the courtyard.

I winced. "That hurts, you know."

"What is it you want?"

I chuckled. "Actually, it's quite the opposite…brother."

Gradually, he turned his head. "Wha-"

"What a capable young maid you have, Takumi."

In an instant, he was on his feet, clutching my tie ever so tightly and pulling me closer.

"Where is she? What have you done?" His usual monotonous had gone solemn.

My eyes narrowed in disgust as I knew victory was mine from the start. "Do you see what effect this stupid girl of yours has on you? How pathetic."

"If you hurt her, I'll-"

"Never see her again? Yes, that's what will happen." I pulled his hands away from me and stepped back, dusting off my pristine black suit. "You have no room to negotiate brother. Now, would you like to hear my proposal or not?"

"Proposal?"

"Exactly. Would you-"

"Yes."

"If you promise to commit your life to the Walker's, become the head of the family, do your absolute best to better the people, and play by my rules, I'll make it so you have no need to ever return to Japan again. I'll even give you Misaki Ayuzawa in return for you efforts. Although, if you fail to follows any of my rules, I'll make sure you are never to see her again. I will make sure her image is destroyed. She will have no life to go back to. By the time I'm finished with her, her family will have disowned her. On the bright side, you're free to return to your life in Japan and do as you please without any interaction with the Walker family." I paused long enough to see Takumi's overwhelmed face. "I'll give you time to think it over as it appears you need it." I began walking towards the door.

"Can I not see Misaki first to let her decide on her own?"

"…Well…" I sighed. "I suppose."

_Misaki_

_'…Why…why is this guy still staring at me like that…I haven't seen him blink once…'_

"Stop staring at me already!"

"Impossible, I was told to watch you."

"Geez…you really take that seriously…?"

"I told you I'd be back soon. Misaki, you may come with me if you wish to see Takumi?"

"Of course." I followed him to the elevator with one last glance at Seddy. Soon, we were in front of his door and Gerard opened it.

"Your maid is here, Takumi. Make haste." He said quickly before leaving and shutting the door behind.

Usui turned around from the window. It was like a dream. I never thought I'd actually make it to Britain. After all that time, I'd finally found him and I didn't even have the first clue of what to say. I'd spent all that time preparing for the trip I didn't actually give myself time to think of what to say. I was speechless as I stared back at him. I could feel the blood rush into my cheeks.

"Usui…" I put my head down, averting his hypnotic gaze to collect my scattered thoughts.

"Misaki," he was suddenly so close. He cupped my face in his hands as he gazed down at me.

He was warm…so warm. I'd forgotten how warm he was…I didn't realize how much I missed it. Such a simple thing…made me feel so secure.

Tenderly, he kissed me as I pulled him closer by his white button up. Our lips parted and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"You came for me, Misaki," he whispered softly.

A light smile touched my lips. "Of course. I couldn't let you get away without proper punishment."

He shook his head as he chuckled.

"What?"

He pulled away slightly and I saw the genuine smile in his eyes. "Even in such terrible times, you can still be so cute."

"What?! I'm not being cute at all! I'm serious!"

"I know, that's why it's all the more adorable."

The smile slowly slid from his expression, turning grim in a matter of seconds. My brow furrowed as I stepped back slightly. "Usui-"

"I'm so sorry, Misaki," his voice was enveloped in sorrow. I'd never seen him like that before…so defeated. I was beginning to get nervous. What was going on? An ominous pit of anxiety grew and twisted itself deep within my abdomen, consuming me.

"Gerard came and told me you had come. He gave a decision that was not mine to make so I'm giving it to you, Misaki. He said if I were to leave this place, we'd never see each other again. He promised to ruin you. If I promised to always stay here, he said we could stay together. …It's not my decision, it's yours…"

_'I…I…what did he say? I don't think I heard him right. If we leave this place, we'd never see each other again but if we stay…he'd be miserable.'_

I couldn't believe what I had heard. None of it seemed real. It all felt like a wonderful dream was crumbling into a nightmare.

"…Usui…you idiot…" I mumbled. "I can't let you be forced to live in a place you hate just because of me. If we stay here, you'll never be able to accomplish any of your dreams."

"Don't worry about me. It doesn't matter where I am as long as I'm by Ayuzawa's side."

My thoughts were scrambled. I was weighing all the options. Staying in the castle seemed like the best choice but I couldn't help but feel I was destroying his future.

_He said if I were to leave this place, we'd never get to see each other again_

I've tried. I've tried to live without Usui and I couldn't even last two months.

"…Then…let's stay."

"Are you sure?"

"…If we're together," I looked away, embarrassed to being saying such a thing out loud. "I feel we can do anything." Again, he kissed me but more passionately than before. I knew Usui and I would always be together from then on.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so! Chapter two will be up soon if I get good feedback! Criticism is very welcome! Reviews are love~!~**


	2. The Little Black Dress

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for you reviews! To be honest, I was afraid this story would flop. Be ready for a little Tora in this chapter! Enjoy~**

**Chapter 2**

**_Misaki_**

I was left in Usui's room alone as he went to go tell Gerard of our decision.

_'Our decision…our decision to stay here as prisoners. What's happening? Will I even get to call home?'_

"I knew a worthless maid couldn't possibly pull this off," I hadn't even noticed the door opening when Tora Igarashi strode in unannounced.

"What?" I asked moronically, somewhat in a daze.

"Pay attention!" Tora thumped my forehead.

"Ow!" I rubbed my forehead as my brow furrowed in irritation. "What are you even doing here?!"

"Well, for some reason I recall helping a certain maid get here but she hopelessly destroyed everything we worked so hard for in nearly five seconds. Congratulations, you've won maid of the year award," he clapped haughtily as his eyes had narrowed into slits. I could practically see the anger seething from his skin.

"Igarashi, I'm already down, stop kicking."

"I'm actually not sure why I didn't think of this brilliant plan myself. I mean, to practically trap both of here for the others sake is simply genius! How did you get caught anyway?"

"Apparently, he's much faster than I anticipated."

He chuckled. "Right. Of course! Oh well, it's not my problem. I think I'll stay for a while longer, though. I'd like to see how this pans out."

_'How it pans out?! What is he saying? It will all be fine! Usui and I will escape from here eventually…'_ That's what I had hoped at least…

"Miss Ayuzawa," I looked up to see Cedric dangling the keys to the painfully tight handcuffs around my wrists. "Hurry up and take those off. The maids need plenty of time to prepare you for the festival." He threw the keys into my lap.

"What? Prepare me for the festival? I'm not going."

"As Master Gerard put it, this is your debut at Takumi Usui's side," his face was still passive as ever. It was depressing to look into those cold, empty blue eyes.

"At his side?"

"Of course. This is one of the requirements for staying here."

I'd been there less than two hours and already I was being thrust into the political world that was the Walker family. I unlocked the handcuffs on both wrists and threw them on the bed when a maid walked in.

"Please follow me, miss."

**_Usui_**

"We've decided to stay here," I told Gerard who impassively continued to stare at the large painting in his room.

"Oh yes, I know. I'm having Misaki prepared for the festival as we speak."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I saw the out come of the whole thing before I even gave you that decision. There was no way you'd let Misaki go back to a life of misery and misfortune. Misaki wouldn't dare part from you judging by the way she came to 'rescue' you. You underestimate me, brother."

"Why do you wish for me to stay here so badly?" I inquired through clinched teeth.

"Why? It's convenient."

"Convenient?" My voice rose slightly as I tried to refrain from hitting the man in front of me. "You decided to destroy our lives at your own convenience?"

He finally turned around at that point, hearing the obvious tension in my voice. "Destroy? I don't believe you know the meaning of the word," he said, shuffling around on his desk and picked up a large brown book. He handed it to me with a conceited smile. "Look it up."

I grabbed his shirt as I dropped the book, nearly lifting him up off the floor; his expression unwavering. "Destroy: to demolish, to ruin, to abolish. Have I demolished you, Takumi?" His smile only grew at my silences.

Reluctantly, I released him. If I hurt him in any way, who knows what he'd do with Misaki. I turned to leave as I simply couldn't take his nonsense any longer.

"Takumi?" I didn't stop, not giving him the pleasure of seeing my face. "You and Misaki, I own you now. You're mine."

**_Misaki_**

"What do you think, miss?" A petite blond maid asked as she turned me around to face the full-length mirror. My eyes widened at the humble beauty of the silky black dress. It was knee length with gold buttons lining the front of it. The collar came down in a V just before my cleavage. A black belt, with a rather large black buckle, hugged my waist.

"It's so pretty," I said more to myself than to them. To be honest, I felt slightly self-conscious in it. It seemed a little too flashy even if it was simple.

They pulled my hair up in a neat bun while letting my bangs feather out over the right side of my face.

"After you put those shoes on," She pointed to a elegant pair of black heels on the floor. "please wait in the waiting room," She said as her and the other maid left. I slipped the shoes on and poked my head out into the hallway.

_'Wait, I don't even know where the waiting room is…crap!'_

Nonchalantly, I walked down the hallway in hopes of finding this 'waiting room'. I came to a door that looked somewhat familiar. I turned the doorknob and pushed it open.

"Hello?" I stepped in as Usui came into view. "Oh, Usui. Sor-...what?" I asked, noticing how his eyes seemed to glide over me in awe. "Is it too much? It looks weird, doesn't it?"

His lips quirked in a small smile as he blushed lightly. "No, it's just…Misaki looks really cute in that."

I bit my lip and averted my gaze, knowing all too well I was a deep red. _'Why does he always have this effect on me?!'_

"Shut up, pervert," I mumbled as I went over to him and looped his tie in a perfect knot. When I finally decided to look up at him, he stole my lips with a kiss.

**A/N: Was it good? Terrible? Tell me your thoughts! Reviews are love~!~**


	3. Say Uncle

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story. Please forgive me for being away for so long! I haven't had the use of my laptop recently and therefore was unable to type up this chapter! I had a question asking: what festival are they going to? In chapter 78, remember how they are getting Usui ready for his debut at the festival? That's the one! Yeah, I'm gong completely off the manga. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 3**

**_Misaki_**

I clutched the hem of my dress, bit down on my lip, and panicked in the silence of my mind. I was seconds away from facing the public. I glanced over at the coolly composed and confident Usui. He really pissed me off! Nothing ever fazed him no matter the situation. He cut his eyes to me only long enough to see my expression. His lips turned up in a one-sided smirk.

"What? What's so funny, Usui?" I whispered fiercely.

"You," he replied without pause.

"What about me!?"

"Misaki, calm down. It'll all be alright."

"How can you be calm at a time like this?" He reached over and unhinged my hand from the bottom of my dress, lacing our fingers together as he did.

"Because I have Ayuzawa by my side." His bright smile radiated to his eyes. His smile was always so…magnificent. It didn't matter where we were or who we were with, he always found the time to smile.

I forced a quick, pained smile and looked away. "You're going to have to do better than that, Misa-chan. There about five hundred people out there just waiting to see your perfect smile."

My eyes widened into circles at the vast number. "F-five h-hundred?"

"Yep! And they're all going to be looking at you."

"Shut up, idiot!" I punched his arm. "That's not making me feel any better."

"Misaki's really violent when it comes to crowds." He winced at what I'm sure was already a bruise as he rubbed it. "I'm only teasing you."

"Master Takumi, Miss Misaki, they're ready for you to enter," a man in a black suit called for us at the door leading to the outside world of screaming people.

"Please, we would very much appreciate if you all gave a warm welcome on his first public debut, Takumi Walker." I could hear Gerard's excessively annoying voice over the loud speakers. Usui squeezed my hand as we walked out in view of the crowd.

_'Why is this happening already? This world is much faster then mine in Japan.'_

"Takumi is soon to be the head of the Walker family. We look forward to a better tomorrow. We'd also like you all to recognize his lovely companion at his side today, miss Misaki Ayuzawa."

'_Companion? Well…I suppose…but I'd say I'm more than a companion. Then again…it's really none of their business what I am to Usui. But…for some reason, it really bothers me.'_

…

At the end of the day, it could've been worse. Gerard made small, awkward comments about Usui and I to people I'd never met before. I'm sure we came off as charming as ever. No matter, I don't really care what the public thinks of me.

_'I'm not even supposed to be here. It's hardly been a day and already I'm missing home. I can't live here. I can't take the political pressure. I just know Gerard is planning something to rip Usui and I apart. I could feel it in my bones.'_

I felt something cool and wet slid down my cheek. I agitatedly wiped it away.

_'Am I…am I crying? Why am I crying?' _The thought lingered only as another tear dropped from my face followed by another and another. I hadn't cried since…since dad left. I made it a rule never to cry unless it was absolutely worth it. I despised crying and I defiantly didn't want anyone else to see it. Crying meant submitting to defeat. It meant weakness. Being the demon president of Seika High, I couldn't allow myself to cry.

_'I am not weak! Stop crying!' _I screamed inside my head as more tears filled my eyes and flowed passed them. I couldn't stop myself.

A soft knock resounded in the room and the door opened leisurely. I swiftly wiped the tears away and peered into the darkness to see my visitor's identity. My heart was pounding! My breath quickened. _ 'What if Igarashi came to do something perverted?'_ I readied myself to overcome whoever it was.

"Ayuzawa, are you alright?" I heard Usui's deep voice before I saw him. I clutched my chest and took in a deep breath, my heart feeling as though it would beat out of my chest.

"Oh Usui, it's just you. You know, you should really wait for a reply before you barge right in, idiot!" I barked as the silver moonlight cascaded down upon his face, making his emerald eyes seem to glow.

"Are you crying?" He sounded truly concerned. I expected sheer mockery, to be honest. He inched close enough to sit beside me on the bed.

"No, I wasn't crying," I sat up more, praying he'd take my word for it.

"Are you sure?" he sounded skeptical.

"Yes, Usui, I think I'd know if I were crying or not!" I wished he'd just leave me alone already!

"If you're sure," he said with a haughty grin as he slickly caught a single remaining tear on his finger. "What's this?" He asked, examining it carefully.

"Fine! I was crying!" I pushed him away and pulled the covers over my head.

It took him a seconds to regain his balance. "Misaki, come on. Please tell me," he tried pulling the covers away from me but they were firm in my grip. "Just leave me alone!"

"Only if you tell me."

After a moment, I lifted my head from under the blanket, finally giving in. "Because…because I realized I will never see my mother or my sister again. I'll never see any of my friends ever again. I can never set foot in my home again, never sleep in my bed, never eat my mom's homemade cooking again. I can never-"

"Please, stop…" he embraced me with all he had. I wanted to push him away but he was so warm, so comforting. "I'm so sorry, Misaki. I'm the reason for you tears. I never should've came here," his voice was steadfast but amorous.

"I don't regret my decision, Usui. I just can't believe this is happening. In a way, I guess I'm happy but I know from time to time I'll miss them back in Japan," I whispered, finally letting my head rest on his shoulder as his hold tightened.

"Can I ask you a question?" he inquired after a brief moment of blissful silence, his voice suddenly took on a whole other mood.

"A question? Uh…sure."

He pinned me down to the bed, his hand holding my arms above my head. I struggled futilely, as he is infuriatingly stronger than I!

"Usui, get off of me!"

He leaned in closer and whispered against my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. "Only if you tell me," his voice was like honey, seductive and sweet. It was almost unbearable. "the color of your underwear,"

"STUPID PERVERTED OUTERSPACE ALIEN! GET OFF OF ME, IDOIT!" I yelled as I tried kicking him but he kept my legs down with his.

"Only if you say, 'uncle'."

"Usui, I'm serious!"

"So am I," he said, his lips drawing closer and closer. I could smell the slight hint of peppermint on his skin. He knew how much I loved the smell of peppermint. I could feel my face burning a hot red. "…say it…"

"…un-" he cut me off with his soft lips. At first, it was slow and gentle but it grew hot and sexy.

He broke away, still only inches from my face. His tongue slid over my lips. "…Why is your face so red, Ayuzawa?"

"…Uncle…"

**A/N: I hoped very much everyone enjoyed that little romance there at the end! I hope it didn't seem rushed! Please tell me your thoughts, good or bad. Reviews are love~!~**


	4. Plans Of A Forced Beginning?

Chapter 4

Misaki

The bright morning sun gleamed in through the window, shinning directly into my eyes, waking me. My heads was gradually rising for a moment and then falling. I peered up to see Usui. He was making this light snoring sound, which was somehow adorable. That idiot, Usui! He probably fell asleep on purpose.

"What time is it?" He inquired groggily, suddenly opening his eyes. I twisted around to look at my alarm clock. "It's nine past eight."  
"Good…" He closed his eyes again. "I don't have anywhere to be. Do you?"

"Uh…Not that I'm aware of."

"Don't worry. If you do, they'll get over it eventually."

"They're pretty vain."

"If Gerard makes a fuss, just tell them you were with me." His hand grabbed mine under the cream colored sheets.

"W-what was that for?" I asked, my cheeks flushing.

"Is it a crime to hold my girlfriend's hand?"

"…No…" I answered after a moment and sunk further into the king size bed, my hand griping his a litter firmer.

"You know…it's nice waking up to Ayuzawa's cute face. I wouldn't mind if this became a permanent thing," he said, slyly cutting his eyes to me.

"…What are you implying?!" I was losing my cool to his over zealous words.

Why would he say something so…so impetuous!? He smirked as his jade eyes held a certain sparkle of anticipation. I knew that look all too well.

"I'm saying," he rolled on top of me. "I want to wake up with you by my side every morning."

"That's not happening!" I replied immediately, barely giving it a second thought. His expression turned sour as I could practically see my storm clouds raining on his parade.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't like you that much." I teased as I pushed him off.

"How cruel, Misa-chan," he pouted.

Honestly, I wouldn't mind waking up with Usui in the morning and falling asleep with him at night. I'm not entirely sure why I said what I did. Knowing him, though, he'll probably sneak into my room regardless, which I might not mind either. Sometimes, I think I actually lo-…no..no…no…no!

I jumped to my feet abruptly, totally catching Usui off guard.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." I tried to come off as calm but it obviously didn't work due to the obscure look he shot me.

"Great, I'll come-"

"No! I'll be fine. I'll only be a minute anyway," I said as I ran out.

I couldn't love Usui. It was way too complicated. 'Love' is just a word anyway. Being in love didn't actually matter. People only said it to make themselves feel better.

I was so afraid, terrified even, our feelings didn't quite match up. I didn't have the first clue of love…at least not in the way Usui did. Is love going through hours of incessant training to 'rescue' someone else? Did he love me? Did I even want him to? Did I want to bear the responsibility of a serious relationship like that?

_'I suppose it's a little late to be thinking whether we love each other or not,' _I thought, glancing around the large castle.

I didn't need to worry about my feelings for him at this point. It is what it is.

Before I realized where I'd wandered to, I saw many maids and butlers crowding the usually empty hall- probably cleaning or something.

_"Was I even still a maid?' _I wondered. For the first time since I'd started that job, I longed to be back in Maid Latte. I doubted Manager would give the job to anyone else. What if we never came back, though? She couldn't hold my place forever.

I had to stop. I had to stop thinking about it or I was going to drive myself insane.

_Usui_

"Yesterday was a magnificent performance, wouldn't you agree, Ceddie?" Gerard swished around the red liquid in the glass he held between his two fingers, looking over at Cedric expectantly.

"Yes, master Gerard," he replied, still as stoic and monotonous as ever.

"Oh, Ceddie, always so formal." I scoffed as I watched them act in such normality.

"Well, I live to serve," I added, bowing sardonically. His eyes fixated themselves on me with keen glare as a smug smirk played on his lips.

"As a servant should," he took a sip of his wine. "My, how I have plans for the two of you."

I suddenly felt the first twinge of fear graze my thoughts. I dropped my head almost undetectably- only to deny him the pleasure of seeing the involuntary reaction he'd caused me.

"Well I would hope so," I said condescendingly, acquiescing to play his petty games. "We'll be here for a long, long, long, long time after all."

"That you will," his voice had gone hoarse and he whirled around in his chair with a gut wrenching cough.

"Master Gerard!" Cedric bent down by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gerard swatted him away.

"I'm fine!" He said through another round of coughing.

"Your medicine, have you taken it?" Ceddie's eyes pleaded for him to give in.

"Fine, fine! G-give it h-here!" He said after a moment.

I'd like to say I felt sorry for Gerard but there wasn't one ounce of sympathy for that pathetic little man in my heart. I shook my head in disgust and walked away. He didn't deserve my kindness. Not after what he'd done.

"Takumi, one more thing," Gerard called.

I stopped mid-step, halfway through the door. "What?"

"I'm not under the false illusion that you and Misaki don't sleep in the same bed so I took it upon myself to move what little things she has into your room.

"Sharing a room?" I shrugged. "Alright."

"Yes, I too, thought it fit especially seeing how she is soon to be your wife."

My jaw clenched as my eyes widened. "My…my wife? What are you saying, Gerard?" My nonchalant tone had turned serious, darkening the atmosphere.

"Having a girlfriend the political society is quite tacky. If you don't marry her, the commoners will think she just another street whore. Then again, I suppose she fits the part of one. Poor thing...clinging to the side of a rich man just to get money."

"Don't you dare talk about Misaki like that!" I yelled, lurching forward but stopping myself short.

He chuckled. "Oh my, I pushed a button." He leaned forward in his chair, narrowing his eyes into slits. "Come on…hit me…you know you want to. Come on, just one. Right here," he pointed to his cheek.

_'Hit him? He has no idea how badly I want to but I know what he's trying to do. I won't give in.'_

"No…I won't."

He sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, I'm planning to announce the big news in a few days-"

"Don't take this away from, please." I implored him, finally feeling defeated. "Don't take that moment away from us. I'll do it. I promise you. I'll do it in the time allotted just don't answer for her."

"…Very well. You have until Sunday."

**A/N: Was it good? Horrible? I'm sorry if it seemed rushed…it was. I've been meaning to write this chapter but with school and band camp (Yes, I'm in band and yes, it is awesome. Actually, I'm part of the color guard…details…). Anyway, what did you think of the forced marriage? I'm sure you all saw that one coming. If not, WOOHOO! Please write me your thoughts! Reviews are love~!~**


	5. Hello There!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry the chapter still isn't up! I'm working on it, I promise! I haven't forgotten about it! A lot has happened this week and it's been so crazy. I'll try to have it up by the weekend! I just felt I should post this so no one thinks I've left the story. OK! Bye!

XxxCrimson FatexxX


	6. Promise?

**A/N: Hi everybody! Please forgive my absence! It's been so crazy around here as you've read in my little note the other day. Alright, please enjoy the long awaited chapter 5.**

_Usui_

_'Marriage…' _I couldn't bear to think of such a word. Once so sweet and melodic to my ears, now vile and corrupted. At one time, we had our whole lives ahead of us, all our hopes and dreams, suddenly ripped away from us in an instant. "_You have until Sunday…" _Sunday...two days. It wasn't right…nothing was right. It wasn't how I wanted to start the next chapter in our lives. A forced marriage filled with misery was all that waited for us at the end of our tunnel. Defeated, I walked into the stale, lifeless room that the staff reserved at mine. My eyes glided over towards the bed, finally settling on the nightstand. Upon reaching it, I opened the drawer, gliding my fingers over the smooth, black box. The texture that once soothed my hand now felt like jagged thorns digging into my flesh. I'd bought it just before I'd left Japan. Marriage was the only thing on my mind for the past three months until today. Marrying Misaki would make me…I don't…I would never want for anything else for the rest of my days.

I had planned everything down to the finest detail and none of it meant anything anymore. The moment I returned, I planned to run to Misa's side and demand her hand no matter the price. I gently picked up the box and opened it, showing a small, delicate diamond ring.

With a grievous cry, I rammed my fist into the wall. Gerard…I loathed him. He had taken everything away. I couldn't ask for a worse life for Misaki. It was never the life she wanted. I feared the day, how ever many years away, she would finally begin to resent me.

I removed my hand from the wall with haste, seeing the obvious dent I had made, as I heard a faint knock resounded on my cedar door.

"Yes?" I said, sliding the box inside my pocket.

"Usui," Misaki opened the door. "Do you have an extra key to my room? My door locked and I can't fine a single maid," she said, frustration edging her voice.

I tried to swallow my amusement but a low chuckle escaped me. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Did they not tell you?" I gestured towards what little things she had in the corner, a smirk playing on my lips.

"Why are…my things in here?"

"Gerard thought we could use each others company."

Immediately, her face flushed a deep red.

"It's about time for bed anyway, I suggest you change," I said, a devious smile on my lips.

…

"Misaki, are you mad because I won't sleep in the floor?" I inquired, her back to me.

"Just stay on your side!" she said, marking the imaginary line between us.

"Line?"

"Yep!"

"Oh you're no fun Misaki." We fell silent after that and for a long while, we didn't speak. My mind began to wander but not into sleep…no. I would've been grateful for that. My thoughts were all that swam through my mind, consuming me like a black pit. I felt so trapped within myself since arriving in Britain that I felt I would suffocate. I never should've gotten on that dreadful plane. I never should've left Misa's side. I could've lived with the constant harassment of the Walker family. Anything would've been better than living in the same residence of my brother, making our fears come alive.

"Takumi," She whispered, her back still turned to me. Her voice didn't falter with the use of my first name. She sounded so sure of herself.

"…Yes…?" I answered.

"…What if…What if he-this somehow…changes us…what if we aren't the same when we come out on the other side? What if we stop l-"

"Misaki, no. That is never going to happen," I said forcefully, turning to face her. "I will always stay by your side. Nothing will stop me." I stared into her beautiful golden eyes, making sure she truly understood what I meant.

"Promise?" she whispered, just inches from my face, her breath brushing my lips. I pulled her into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"…Promise…"

...Morning…

"Rise and shine, my lovelies!" Gerard pulled back the thick curtains as the sun pooled into the dark room. The two of us shot up, the sun shining directly into our eyes.

"What the hell, Gerard?" I demanded groggily.

He clicked his tongue. "Do you kiss Miss Ayuzawa with that dirty mouth of yours?"

"What do you want?" Misaki inquired through a yawn.

"You have exactly…" he looked down at his watch. "fifty-seven minutes to get ready. I expect the two of you down in the Great Hall by then. Chop chop!" He clapped his hands as he exited.

"I hate him…" she grumbled as she slinked out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Master Usui, we've picked out your attire for this morning. Come with me please," a petite maid peeked in through the door, motioning me to follow her.

…

_Misa_

My eyes widened at the floor length crimson dress. A single strap draped itself over my right shoulder fluidly with black lace lining the top and bottom of it. An elegant slit ran up the side of my right leg in attempt to add a sexy twist. Gloves the color of ivory encased my arms just past my elbow. I wore black stilettoes, instantly giving me a good three inches. My hair was pulled back in a neat bun with my bangs lining the side of my face.

"Miss Ayuzawa! You have two minutes! Hurry!" the maid, that I now knew as Lora, said frantically after checking her watch.

I started to take my shoes off so I could run but then Usui came to the door. He was dressed in an all black business suit with a crimson red tie; his outfit complimenting mine. "There's no need." His lips quirked up in a smile of awe as his eyes caressed my body with their soft gaze. He held out his hand to me and I took it. We took out time walking to the Great Hall out of deviance. Personally, I couldn't wait to see how many blood vessels had popped on Gerard's forehead.

"About time," was all he said when arrived. We were instantly pushed toward the door, which I recognized to be the same one we went out of for the festival. It was so incredibly bright outside but it smelled of rain. A large crowd of people waited for us in the courtyard.

"Hello everyone!" Gerard's voice echoed of the stone walls all around us and the crowd cheered. "As I am sure you are all dying to meet the dazzling two, I do have one announcement before we can proceed," Gerard cut his eyes to Usui, a smirk on his face. "We would very much appreciate it if you would all recognize Misaki Ayuzawa as Takumi Usui's fiancé!" The crowd was in an uproar at the news.

Fiance…fiancé…the word just kept whirling around inside my head over and over again. I'm going to become Usui's wife? Impossible! I'm not even a legal adult yet!

My eyes grew wide and my head twisted around in surprise. Gerard smiled at us cleverly, knowing all too well of our thoughts. My eyes traveled up to Usui who kept smiling and waving. '_Did he know about this? What's with him? Was this all part of the plan? The plan…or rather a game…?'_

"Now, come meet the soon to be wed!"

…

Finally after hours of greeting strangers, it had ended. I saw Gerard walking into the hall and I'd decided long ago that I would shove my foot down his throat.

"Ger-" I was suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed against the wall in the hallway where no one could see us. "What are you-" Usui covered my mouth with his hand as he glanced around keenly.

"Ssh. Keep your voice at a whisper," he said just under his breath.

I swatted his hand from my mouth. "Usui, what is going on!? Why did he announce me as your fiancé out there?"

He exhaled deeply. "It's all part of his 'master' plan."

"His plan? So he has complete dominion over our lives now? He's even going to make decisions like this for us now? So if he gets bored and randomly decides to say we're having a child, are we supposed to get pregnant just like that? When does it end, Takumi?!"

"Misa!" he said through clenched teeth. "I'm in a really tight place right now. One wrong move and I could lose you forever." He took a step back as he pushed the stray hairs from his eyes. "Just…just let me handle it. I'll be back," he walked away with his hands balled into fists at his sides. He was surprisingly calm.

…

_Usui_

"You asshole!" I yelled as my fist made contact with his face, forcing him into the floor. "I asked for only one thing! You couldn't even let me have that one moment, could you!? You couldn't even stay true to your words! You bastard!" I punched him again, putting everything I had left into it. I took ahold of his shirt collar, yanking him closer to me. "Why!? Why are you doing this to us!?" I demanded, fuming with anger of such intensity it was overwhelming.

"That's…the price you paid when you came here. Remember, I own you now!" I stared at him for a moment and dropped him to the ground with a loud thud. I was disgusted. I couldn't bear to look him in the face any longer. I watched as he stumbled to his feet, wiping blood from his busted lip and fixing his suit.

**A/N: I hope it was everything you hoped it to be! I feel bad for making them suffer so much but it's so much more interesting this way! Who saw that coming? I'm hoping no one lol! It was a bit rushed and I'm sorry for any errors I might have missed. I was trying to write it quickly so I could post it since it is long over do. Reviews are love~!~ **


End file.
